Lullaby
by Allround yaoi fangirl
Summary: Thunder crashed and lighting boomed as the storm raged on outside of Potter Manor. If one were to look outside of their window they would see the rain pond harshly onto the ground and the storm rage as if the Gods were having a war between each other and the Earth was caught in the middle. Inside of Potter Manor the sound of a baby's cry could be heard as the storm raged fiercely.


**Title: **Lullaby

**Pairings: **Harry x (Anyone you want it to be)

**Rating: **K+

**Chapter Word Count: **1,045

**Word Count: **1,230

**Me: **_Hello_ _**everyone. This is a one-shot that I had in the back of my head for a very long time. This is a song Fic. The song is called Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng.**_

**Disclaimer **Harry Potter is the Property of J.K Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter, well you don't want to know.

-Break-

Thunder crashed and lighting boomed as the storm raged on outside of Potter Manor. If one were to look outside of their window they would see the rain pond harshly onto the ground and the storm rage as if the Gods were having a war between each other and the Earth was caught in the middle. Inside of Potter Manor the sound of a baby's cry could be heard as the storm raged fiercely outside.

"I'll get it" Harry said with a tired groan as he rolled out of bed. "Ok Harry. Thank you." His love and significant other of two years replied and then went back to sleep with a sight. Harry kissed his love on the cheek and then went into the next room to check on his baby boy.

"Shh what is the matter my little Morning Star?" Harry cooed as he held his son gently in his arms. "It's not your diaper," he said after a careful sniff of his baby's bottom.

"And I feed you just an hour ago." Suddenly there was a mighty crash as lighting crashed close to the Manor. The baby let out a loud cry and Harry realised that it was the storm that was making him cry.

"Oh don't cry" Harry cooed as he gently rocked his son. "My poor baby boy." As he rocked his son Harry remembered a song that he had heard once when he was younger. His teacher had sung it to the class when there was a storm outside and they could not sleep. He could still remember the words as if the teacher herself where there singing it to them. He began to sing the Lullaby.

_Little child be not afraid _

_The rain taps harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger there is no danger_

_I am here tonight._

His voice was soft and gentle with a smooth undertone as he sang to his little morning star, the light of his and his loves life.

_Little child be not afraid the thunder explodes_

_The lighting flash illuminates your tear stained face_

_I am here tonight._

He gentle swayed his body side to side as he sang in a rocking motion as he became lost in the song and the feeling of having his beautiful baby boy in his arms.

_And someday you'll know that nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls in rivers and land on forest and sand _

_Make the beautiful world that you see in the morning._

As he sang the little baby started to nod of his eyes opening and closing every few seconds a yawn escaping his small mouth.

_Little child be not afraid _

_The storm clouds mask a beloved moon_

_And its candle light beams still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight._

The storm was starting to calm down slowly as if calmed by the singing of the doting father in the room. The clouds started to lose their angry shade of black and turned back to their wispy look as tough calmed by the lullaby.

_Little Child be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our dreams_

_And the branches to hand their not real understand_

_And I am here tonight._

The wind slowed down from its frenzied pace and into a slow and gentle breeze, the trees now calm and swaying in the gentle breeze.

_And someday you'll know that nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls in rivers and land on forest and sand _

_Make the beautiful world that you see in the morning._

Harry's voice grew softer as he remembered the time when he was a child and he would wish that someone would hold him during a storm and how once, only ever once, his Aunt had carried him and his cousin together and rocked them both to sleep. It was one of the few good memory's he had from his time living with the Dursleys.

_For you know once even I was a little child_

_And I was afraid but a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well now I am grown and these years have shown_

_That rains a part of how life grows _

_But its dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eye do close _

_And I hope that you know that nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls in rivers and land on forest and sand _

_Make the beautiful world that you see in the morning._

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in morning._

When Harry finished singing he noticed that his little Star had falling asleep. So he put him in to his bed noticing as he did so he noticed that the storm was over and the Moons Candle light beams were on his Morning Stars face. When he turned to leave he noticed that his lover was by the door with a soft smile on their face.

"That was beautiful" his lover said with a soft smile on their lips. "Did the singing wake you?" Harry asked after placing a peck on his loves lips as he wrapped his arms around their waist. "Yes. But I don't mind. It was very lovely. Where did you hear it?" His lover asked as they made their way to bed.

"A teacher sang it to my class in the Nursery school I went to with Dudley when we could not sleep. She said it always helped her sleep at night when she was a child." Harry replied as they entered their bedroom and got into bed.

"Oh. I love the song. It was very Beautiful. You should sing it for me tomorrow so that I can hear it from the beginning." His love said with a yawn. "I will." Said Harry as he kissed his love on the lips. "Good Night Harry. I love you." His love said as they snuggled close together in the bed. "Good Night Lover. I love you too." Harry replied and with that they feel asleep curled in each other's arms.

-Break-

**Me: **_**The reason why Harry keeps calling the Baby his Little Morning Star is Because he and his love where going through hard time, as in fighting with each other getting into arguments, basically they were on their way to divorcing each other until they found out that his love was pregnant. They decided to stay together for the sake of their child and during the months of the Pregnancy they started to re-fall in love with each other as they remembered why they loved each other in the first place. Any ways I hope you liked it. Review if you want to.**_


End file.
